Oh Sweet Primus
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: Driving home, Mya notices she is being followed by a beautiful semi. "Damn! Now that is a sexy Peterbilt! Makes me think of Optimus!" the truck swerved before jumping onto her tail, "What the hell!" better description inside...
1. What the Pit

**Oh Sweet Primus...**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my drop in... (meh!)

Summary: Ok, so all I did was take a nap while in a parking lot in the safety of my car, and not that long of one either! So why the hell am I seeing a sexy Peterbilt with smoking flames following me on my way home? Also what the pit did it seem to falter when I yell "Stop fragging following me for Primus's sake!"

_**Chapter One: What... the... Pit...**_

Mya groaned and fell into the driver seat of her black and red Mustang. It was an old car, but it ran like a charm! Since she was in a safe spot she laid sown and

Her phone went off and she sighed. "What do you want?" she growled into the phone. It was her damn dance partner, he was the biggest bastard of their class. She was stuck with him because they were the two top dancers. Folk dance was amazing, as were their Celtic dances.

"_Where are you? You are suppose to be here!_" Mya snorted, "Screw you! No you know what? I quit! have fun finding a new dance partner!" with that she chucked her phone into her purse and started up her baby, heading home. While on the way home she saw an amazing truck. "Damn! Now that is a sexy Peterbilt! Makes me think of Optimus!" her smile turned frown when said truck swerved in the road. "Hm... must have almost run something over..."

That's what she tough until is pulled up behind her, almost hitting her bumper. "What the hell!" Mya screeched picked up speed to get away from the truck. Shaking her head she cranked up her music, _Wish I had an Angel_ by NightWish. A curse passed her lips when the same Peterbilt came up on her bumper. Growling she exited the freeway and onto an old road, her home turf. Tearing across the road knowing all the short cuts. She had finally lost her stalker truck...

"Damn... that was a bit freaky..." sighing she went across the street and into her drive way. He parents had passed away 5 years before in an accident, leaving everything to her. parking in the garage, she closed it and entered her home. Going straight to the back bedroom she plopped down on her laptop went straight to her her daily chat room, but the web address it said she bookmarked was never created.

"What ever... I'll just take a shower them fall asleep watching a movie!" with a huff she went to her shower. After slipping out of her dirty clothing she caught sight of her tattoo in the mirror. It was her unsername on her forum :**AquaSpark**: in Cybertronian, a grey and blue Autobot insignia, and under it in English "_To Defend and Protect~_", it was on her right hip, but on the front of the hip. She placed her hand over the mark and sighed. _'If only...'_

Grabbing a towel she went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Dark brown hair clung to her skin, hanging down to her backside. Humming softly she went about washing her hair, body, and once done she slipped into a nightgown and then into bed. Picking up her remote she clicked on her TV, the movie was suppose to be Dark of the Moon, but it just said blank data Disk. Growling she shut off her TV and curled up, falling straight to sleep. Around her ankle her, what was a replica of the Allspark Shard, began to glow. In her dreamless sleep she felt like she was being watched.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Sorry, I know this was short but I'm also working on my main story atm so just think of this as your basic preview for what will happen. I'll try to stay away from Mary Sue moments, but that's who I kind of ack so I may put some of those moments into it. **_

_**Review.**_

The last one of these are the colour of her eyes. http : / / www. colormecontacts .com/images/focus-softcolors .gif


	2. Go Faster!

**Oh Sweet Primus...**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my drop in... (meh!)

Summary: Ok, so all I did was take a nap while in a parking lot in the safety of my car, and not that long of one either! So why the hell am I seeing a sexy Peterbilt with smoking flames following me on my way home? Also what the pit did it seem to falter when I yell "Stop fragging following me for Primus's sake!"

**_Chapter Two: Go Faster!_**

It was about 7:30 when Mya woke up the next morning. With a groan she got up and went straight to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. It took far too long for the pot of coffee to finish brewing in her opinion, but she felt better after it finished brewing and she downed a cup of it. Smiling she went back to her room to get dressed. She put her hair into a braid down her back after changing into a peasant skirt, long sleeve black shirt, and black boots*; but moved her anklet charm to rest on her black choker. "Now to go get those snacks..."

With a small bounce in her step she got her purse, and took off to the store.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Humming Mya walked around the store grabbing this and that to stock up on her supplies at home. Not noticing she bumped into another person's cart. "Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" looking up she saw a very cocky looking man… no Boy. "Oh don't worry! It was completely my fault!" Then he held out his hand.

"Trent Adams. I'm normally not here, I'm on vacation." The man smiled and shook Mya's hand, but she dropped his hand quickly. "Ouch! Dang static! Sorry didn't mean to shock you... happens from time to time..." he laughed and shook it off. "It's fine."

"Oh! How rude of me, my name is Mya, Mya Williams. It was nice meeting you, but I have to head out, meeting a friend in..." she glanced at his watch, "ACK! 15 minutes! Bye!" Quickly as she dared she moved to the front of the store, "Damn that creep... looked like Mikaela's mean football jock ex-boyfriend from Transformers..." Shaking her head she went out to her mustang but was almost hit by a large black truck that sped in front of her, making her fall backward, "What the flipping heck?"

The truck stopped and a man in uniform hopped out. "Damn it... I'm sorry!" said man kicked the trucks back tire hard. "Look down for one second and the damn thing gets a mind of its own..." He went over to her and pulled her up. "It's fine... just my pride was hurt, besides. I'll lay the blame on the truck, old bucket of bolts..." she swore she head a faint growl.

Pulling her phone out of her purse she groaned, "I got to go, I hate being late!" quickly she grabbed the bags from her cart and ran to her car. "Oh and Major Lennox? Please keep the Topkick of my tail. Sweet of a truck as it is, I was already stalked by a Peterbilt yesterday..."

"How did you know my name?" Mya giggled, "It's on you uniform silly!" before dancing around her car and hoping into the driver seat. "See you around!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Ironhide... What is wrong with you? You could have really hurt her!" Will smacked the dash board of the truck, "Relax William! I wasn't going to hurt her! Just follow her, think she's the fleshy Prime was after yesterday. And by what she saw before, it seems to be true...FRAG!" the curse rang out loudly in the cab of the truck, "Starscream's coming!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya sped out of the parking lot and quickly made her way onto the free-way, _Before the Dawn_, by Evanescence was blasting loudly in her car. It was peaceful, that was until the road in front of her was blasted to bits. Cursing she swerved and looked into her rear-view mirror. "What the _Pit_?"

F-22. Heading straight at her. With practiced movements she threw her baby into gear and tore off down the asphalt. "Come on baby! Go Faster!" Looking once more in her read view mirror she saw the same black truck from before, but without its driver from before. "Well I'm screwed…."

She heard a loud screeching and the Topkick shot into the air and tackled the F-22 out of the sky. "Ironhide… Shit… that means that's Starscream…. Come on Baby get me home faster!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_http : / / www .nomadsclothing .com/sites/default/files/imagecache/product_full/silk-gypsy-skirt .jpg_****_ Full outfit, also didn't know what Trent's last name was so I made it up. ~;;_**


	3. Dream Come True

**Oh Sweet Primus...**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my drop in... (meh!)

Summary: Ok, so all I did was take a nap while in a parking lot in the safety of my car, and not that long of one either! So why the hell am I seeing a sexy Peterbilt with smoking flames following me on my way home? Also what the pit did it seem to falter when I yell "Stop fragging following me for Primus's sake!"

**_Chapter Three: Dream Come True_**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She heard a loud screeching and the Topkick shot into the air and tackled the F-22 out of the sky. "Ironhide… Shit… that means that's Starscream…. Come on Baby get me home faster!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya cheered her baby on until she got home, not bothering to put the food away she ran to her room and literally hid in the closet. She was freaked out by all that was happening. With a cry of aggregation she hit the wall of her closet, then froze.

"Come on! She had to be in here somewhere Guys let's find her!" she knew that voice and quickly jumped into action. Above her was small panel leading to her attic. With all the grace and power she had she jumped up and was able to open the panel and lift herself into the attic, closing off the hole, just before the closet door was broken open.

She heard cursing and made her was to the opening in the garage and slipped out it. Leaving her boots under her Mustang, she put on her sneakers and took off running through the grape vine across from her home. She kept running until she was half way into town.

Panting she fell against a wall, "Damn, I can't go back home now for awhile…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya had to wait a full week before she was able to get back home, and when she did she was far too tired and weak. She only made it back to the garage before she collapsed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya woke feeling herself being held in a large hand. She couldn't stop the whimper that passed her lips as she curled up into a ball, shivering like a leaf. '_It's so cold…_'

She heard some clicks and whirls before she felt herself being put into the inside of what she thought was her mustang. Cracking her eyes open she saw her hands were covered in an aqua like colour, the same went for the rest of her body.

A soft murmur passed her lips when she felt a wonderful heat begin to cover her form. Unable to help it she let out a small trill and snuggled back into the seat of her car, not noticing that it started to drive on its own, or that the windows were completely black.

'_Where are we going?_' she whispered but was given no reply, but some clicks she was unable to understand. Shaking her head she snuggled against the seat even more before drifting off into sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A loud screeching cursing woke Mya, making her cry out in fright and push herself up , only to fall on the floor boards of the car. "_AH!_" She heard lots of cursing and then she was out of her car and tucked under what looked of be a burnt out trailer.

Panting hard she watched a black and red bot fighting against the same F-22 from before. Mya was frozen in fear, she saw the black Topkick from before speed over and help the other bot fight Starscream until he ran. Mya let out a strangled cry when the red and black bot collapsed, She tried to go over too what she later found was a femme, but was unable to move from her back, joy of joys that was. So she settled for kicking the metal of the broken trailer above her. Bad idea; very **very** bad idea. The metal was so unstable that just having her small foot kick it made it shake before it started to collapse. She screamed and managed to flip onto her front before the dead weight started to collapse over her completely.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

BattleStar head Mya's screams and pushed the mech toward where she hid her. "Get her out of there!" Ironhide stumbled over when pushed and began removing the metal from over Mya's body. "Oh Slag It!"

There was no metal covering Mya's body now. Aquamarine coloured metal covering Mya's body reflected the light of the sun. Looking up she let out a weak whirl before her systems went into a forced status lock.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_Well what do you all think?_**


	4. Creators

**Oh Sweet Primus...**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my drop in**_S_**... (meh!)

Summary: See previous chapters.

**_Chapter Four: Creators_**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

There was no metal covering Mya's body now. Aquamarine coloured metal covering Mya's body reflected the light of the sun. Looking up she let out a weak whirl before her systems went into a forced status lock.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"**_Ironhide to Prime… you need to get Ratchet out here now! I have two wounded Femmes._**" He didn't say who they one or that one happened to be a sparkling. Having the others in a panic he knew would do no good for any of them.

"_Please… is my sparkling ok?_" Star was propped up against a wall waiting Ironhide to return her little one to her, which he finally did. "_Ratchet will have to do an emergency welding just on her spinal outlet… it was partly crushed by the dead weight falling in her…_"

BattleStar let out a choked sob and held her youngling to her chest plates before opening them and placing her in her sparkling hold, which was padded by the leather from the alt-forms seats.

"Ironhide… Is Ratchet still with you?" Star shook slightly, fearing the answer. "Yes, and he is on his way. He'll be glad to know that you made it… He's been looking for you on earth since we arrived…"

Star gave him a shaky smiling, placing a hand over her spark, "I can feel him again… ever since I came to earth. But now it's growing… Ironhide… the Sparkling is his… but she was been off-line since Ratchet and I were separated on Cyberton, I never had the spark to part with her…" Ironhide's optics widened, "But… that was a good 500 human years…"

"I know…Her name is AquaSpark, because of the colour of her proto form skin." She was unable to say more because a siren wailed in the distance, which made the mech smile. "He's here." Star pushed herself off of the wall, her legs shaking as Ironhide supported her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was lucky for Ironhide the Ratchet had been within just a few miles of his location. He was just returning from a small mandatory time off when he got the transmission. As quickly as he could he took off to the weapons specialists location.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Skidding to a stop Ratchet transformed and froze in shock, "S..Star?" he seemed too shock to say much else until she launched herself from Ironhide's support and into his arms and into her mates servos. "Primus Ratchet I thought I'd never see you again!" her choked sob broke him from his trans and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"BattleStar! I thought I lost you…. Wait… why are you alone? I thought Ironhide said there were two hurt femmes…" Just hearing him say that made his mate let out a moan of despair, "She's hurt! I thought she was safe! But then it fell on her!" she began to shakes and was unable to tell him what was going on so Ironhide sent him a data pack.

Ratchet quickly went over it and he felt himself freeze, "Star… you must let me see her… I have to help." Star went back to sit by the wall and opened her chest plate, so Ratchet could take their sparkling out, she had just fallen into a forced recharge.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Ratchet watched Star with pain optics as she slipped into recharge. Kneeling before her he reached into the small chamber and pulled out a whimpering sparkling, whose proto form was a beautiful aqua colour. Small optics opened, they matched the colour of her 'skin', shaking slightly she curled up in her holders hand, letting out soft clicks, '_It hurts… please make it stop…_' she could tell he couldn't understand what she was saying but he did know what she meant as he rolled her into her front, and began to start fixing the damage done.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"**Ironhide, come in. This is Lennox…**" the man's voice was grave.

"**This is Ironhide, what is the problem…"** Ironhide watched the scene before him, but kept his audio processor on what Will was telling him. "**Remember that girls, Mya Williams?** **Hide… we just found her… she's gone…**" Ironhide froze. "**How?**" was the mech's only question.

"**Well according to the coroner, it was because of how malnourished her body was, but you wouldn't know that by the state of the home…The Deceptions got to it first…**"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Ironhide sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking this wasn't what they needed. Shaking his head he walked over to the medic, who was working frantically, but precisely, on AquaSpark's structural damage.

"Ratchet, my turn to fill you in on what I think happened…" his optics softened as he look at the sparkling. "The human femme we told you about while you were gone was just found to be terminated… We found she was carrying a shard of the Allspark. Based off of the times table I've assembled in my processors using the information given to me by Lennox and Battlestar; as soon as Mya Williams died, your sparkling was given back her spark, and the Allspark shard vanished."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_So So SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this chapter is so late! DX_**

**_Reviws show me your love! oxoxoxoxo_**


	5. Home and a Surprise

**Oh Sweet Primus...**

**_Chapter Five: Home and a Surprise _**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Ratchet had very little time to process the information before Aquaspark let out a screech of pain and clawed her hands along her arms to try and stop the pain she felt. She felt herself being lifted and cradled against a bot's chest plates and felt a small tug on the edges of her mind. Without stopping to think she reached out and grabbed at the pull, allowing for the mech to bond with her.

A small coo like sound passed her lips as she curls up and nuzzles the hand cradling her. She knew this mech was her mech creator, how though it was hard to say. She just knew. Though the bond she sent a feeling of joy, and in return she was covered in a literal wave of love from him.

"I own a debt of a dead human… I never thought that this would happen in my life time…" that as saying something since Cybertronians lived so long. Opening his chassis he placed the sparkling into his sparkhold, too keep her safe and allow him to tend to his sparkmate.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

They were at the location for a few hours before Ratchet was finished fixing his mate up. Also by that time Optimus had been there for about an hour, gently holding the sparkling and petting her head.

Aquaspark was cooing softly and held tightly onto the Prime's index finger, or as much as she could anyway. Aqua let go of his finger in favor of laying on her back and kicking her feet above her. Aqua knew who was above her and was trilling a goofy smile on her lip plates.

Legs still kicking she went about browsing the internet and found a sound clipping of a female voice saying ~Orion~ and a stole a clip from a chamber choir as they sang ~Pax~ and played it over her small speakers since her vocal processor wasn't working. It scared the living daylights out of Optimus and he almost dropped her.

"Primus… Ratchet you sparkling is full of surprises…" Ratchet grunted to show he was listening, Aqua repeated Optimus' original designation before forcing two real words out of her mouth, "Papa Ratchet!" she looked over to him and waved her arms wanting him to take her back.

Ratchet dropped what he was doing and grabbed his sparkling from Orion cradling her to his chassis. She let out a soft purr and curled up, the heat from his spark warming her from antenna to toe. Ratchet felt his spark fill with love for the youngling, she called for him. That gave him extreme pleasure that if was he she first called out to with her vocal processor.

"I've done all I can for Battlestar. We need to get them back to base." With a quick move he changed back into his Hummer mode and had Aqua in the back where there was as open space for her to cuddle and move around in.

About 2 minutes into the ride she fell asleep snuggling up against the leather in the back of Papa Ratchet's alt mode, purring all the while.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Aqua to the sounds of, what she could only describe cry of surprise followed by a jab to her side. She let out a screech and her eyes flashed red causing the poker to back off. "Dang Ratch! Yo little femme is feisty!" optics widening she saw a short bot with what looked like an ice cream on his head, "Mudflap, that is what you get for giving her such a rude awakening!"

A loud clang was heard and Aqua saw said bot walking away nursing a dent on his helm. "Papa? Mama ok?" Ratchet looked down at his daughter and nodded. "She is back online and catching up with the others. The sparkling nodded and couldn't hold back a fit of coughs as she placed a hand over her neck, she warbled out -_Hurts_…- before her vocal processor shut down form over use.

Aqua jumped, feeling the tall tell signs of a scan, "No more talking little one. You've already short circuited you voice processor…" She nodded and curled up to his chassis again purring. Ratchet smiled at her and then walked out to the main hanger where the other bots were. She looked around wide opticed. Unable to help herself she played a recording of a squeal and held her arms out to the yellow and black bot known as Bumblebee.

Reaching through her memory she played a clipping of Mya singing a song she always associated with the cute bot.

_"Sweet little bumble bee_

_I know what you want from me_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da…"_

She was sure if bots could blush bumblebee would have been doing so. Gently he took the sparkling and she hugged him as best she could with her small arms. Purring she resting her for head against his cheek curling up on his shoulder and looking out at everybot there.

She pulled her forehead back nuzzled his cheek with her own and kissing his cheek plate. Purring softly she relaxed in his warmth and listened to the others talk. But it wasn't long before she zoned them out and literally was able to slip away from Bee without his noticing. She was able to do this because he was resting right in front of an open vent.

Giggling to herself she crawled into the open vent and went along quietly as possible. She got maybe 200 yards, to the first bend in the ventilation system before she heard a commotion and bots running around looking for her. Using her internal navigation system she zeroed in on the room holding Jazz's body.

With a small shriek she slid down the shaft and into the room with a thump. She rubbed her help and rolled over to the bot on the ground and crawled up onto offlined mech's chassis and cried softly. It was there she fell into recharge, missing the flash of light and jerk of the mech under her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Ratchet was looking everywhere for their sparkling, not knowing what was going on, since she was just there in their sight! None of them noticed the new addition to their group until he spoke, "What's crackin' little bitches?" Everyone seemed to freeze and look at the once dead mech.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_I feel like a Pimp… idk why! O.O_**

_**Got the idea for using those lyrics from another story I read !**_


End file.
